Pinky Promise
by TrinaLovesYaoi
Summary: Zexion comes into Demyx's room cause he's tired. Demyx then wakes him up. boyxboy yaoi. rated M for a reason!


Zemyx.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts...But sadly I don't.

Please don't be too harsh on me!

"H-Hello? D-Demyx? Can I come in?"

Zexion asked as he knocked on the door. Demyx froze from eating his marshmallows and looked up at the door.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Come in!"

Zexion walked in and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong Zexion?"

"N-Nothing…"

Demyx looked at him, a curiosity in his eyes.

"Something's wrong…"

Zexion looked away blushing slightly.

"Zexy, when was the last time you slept?"

"T-Tuesday…"

Demyx crawled over and looked into his eyes, knowing his best friend all too well.

"You're lying to me…"

He stated, placing his hand on Zexion's crotch and rubbing slowly and harshly. Zexion's eyes widened and he leaned back, blushing and moaning.

"D-Demyx…"

"When did you last get sleep?"

"I-I d-o-n't know-w-w"

Zexion was blushing in embarrassment, and was leaning back on his arms in pleasure. Demyx leaned up.

"Time for you to sleep now, Zexion…"

With that, he bit Zexion's sleeping pressure point. Zexion instantly fell asleep on his back. Demyx giggled and snuggled closer to Zexion.

Only a few hours later, Zexion woke up to find Demyx cuddled into his side cutely. Zexion smiled, then found that his arm was being ever so lightly kissed. He gasped at the contact and felt the sly smile of his friend.

"Zexion? Are you awake now?"

He nodded lightly. Demyx finally leaned up and placed his lips on Zexion's, feeling the warmth of his wet lips. Zexion didn't fight back, but responded with a small kiss in return. He had decided he loved Demyx a long time ago.

"Zexy…" He breathed, moving to his friend's neck, "Tell me what you're thinking…"

Zexion then did the boldest thing he'd ever done in his life.

"Demyx…f-find all my weak spots…there's 4 of them…if you find them all, you can…you can do whatever you want to me…"

Demyx smiled at the words.

"You don't have to call me Demyx…you can call me Dem, Demmy, Number 9, Baby, Babe, Sexy…any of those would work…" He then started lightly kissing the bluenette's neck. He smirked as Zexion tensed up when he neared the collarbone.

"Oooo~ I think I found one of Zexy's weak spots…that's 1…" He nibbled on it, emitting moans from the slate-haired man.

"Hah…Dem…"

Demyx smiled, deciding to be the vocal leader, "Mmmm…I think your belly's another one…" He stated, unzipping Zexion's cloak and kissing along his stomach. Zexion's eyes were wide, almost popping out of his head.

"Demyx!"

Demyx smiled into his stomach and licked it once before pushing himself back up to Zexion's face.

"And…your ear definitely…I know because it's my weakness too…" He took Zexion's earlobe between his teeth and sucked it lightly. Zexion shuttered. Demyx was 3 down, 1 to go. Demyx smirked, "Zexion…you know how bad I want to fuck you? You're so sexy right now…You're my little slut…" Zexion gasped and opened his mouth to protest.

"I am not a slut!"

"No, you're not A slut, you're MY slut…" he replied, licking the waistline of Zexion's pants, "I don't like these here. They have to go." And he ripped them off. Literally. Zexion heard and felt the tight material being pulled apart in Demyx's search for his dick. He finally got all articles of clothing off Zexion and smirked, "And Zexy…Of course your last sweet spot is your thighs!" He said, scratching his nails along Zexion's Thighs. He screamed in pleasure. There was so much going through his head.

_What if Xemnas finds us? What will happen if Demyx blabs? How will I continue my work tomorrow? Why can't I get him off my mind?_

Demyx doesn't stop. He's licking and sucking every part of Zexion's neck he can get to. Zexion's screaming and moaning and aching for more.

"Demyx! Enough already! Just fuck me! Please!" Zexion's pleas became frantic as Demyx continued to tease him.

"Hmm? What are you willing to give up for me to take it?"

"…I'll give you my love…my heart…all of it…everything…I-I'll be with you forever…I love you, Demyx…"

He lost all self control. Quickly, he ripped off the rest of their clothes and positioned himself at Zexion's entrance, "Sorry babe, I'm not gonna stretch you, I don't have the time. It's gonna hurt." He thrust in half way. Zexion screamed. He was in a serious amount of pain. He scrunched his eyes shut, screaming loudly, tears spilling from his eyes, hands clawing into the sheets. And Demyx was right there with him. Holding his hand, kissing away his tears, staying still until he was ready, rubbing his back. Zexion felt himself relaxing and calming down. He grasped Demyx's hand back and slowly moved his lips to meet his partner's. Demyx slowly pushed the rest of the way in. None of the pain was as big as the initial part. Small whimpers escaped as the pace continued to get faster. He moaned in pleasure and arched his back and wrapped his legs and arms around Demyx.

"DEMYX! HAH! OOHHH! IT F-FEELS SO GOOD! AH!" Demyx smirked, ramming into that spot over and over. Zexion squealed, coming all over his and Demyx's chests. Demyx exploded at the same time, deep inside his lover. Both collapsed, exhausted. It was tiring and both were sweating like crazy.

"Demyx...don't tell anyone…"

"Why?"

"You know what would happen if superior found out? He would separate us…and I-I…I can't live like that…."

"I promise, Zexy…Pinky Promise…"

Demyx held out his pinky. Zexion, laughing, hooked his pinky with Demyx's. It was clear now that their bond would last as long as they did.


End file.
